Hika
by Dyingdread
Summary: A group of friends Are teleported to Different realm (Based off unseen anime)
1. Intro

Hika  
  
"Wait up!" called Hika. Hika was a very attractive girl, she was 17 years old, had jet black hair & had Asian features from her mother. She was wearing blue jeans & a blue T-Shirt.  
Ika turned to face her. She ran down the steps in front of the school to catch up with Ika. Ika was wearing a button up shirt & black jeans. His red hair was cut short & spiked. His blue eyes had a shine in them that could back up any lie he told. As much as Hika hated to admit it , she had a crush on him since she was 12.  
She jumped down the last three steps & ran up to Ika. He smiled at her & she Had to struggle not to blush.  
"Hey, why didn't you wait for me?" she asked, trying to hide the her concern & doing a good job of it too.  
"I.... um....." he started shy worried.  
"It's ok." she broke in, making him feel better."Do you want to get a bite to eat?"  
"Sure" he answered,"Want to go that new place in the mall? I've heard they got good food there."  
A group of girls walked passed them, talking amongst them selfs, behind them a boy of 12 or 13 ran up to Hika, his blond hair flowing in the wind.  
"Hey sis." he said. He turned to Ika " yo Ika."  
"Yo chem." replied Ika.  
" Chem when you get home tell mom me & Ika went to the mall." Hika told her little brother. She & Chem got along well, but she liked to annoy him for fun.  
" Sure." Chem answered & walked away.  
" I'm going to invite Lee." Ika said spotting his friend.  
Lee's real name was hoshlee, but everyone called him Lee. Most people liked him, but Hika found him annoying.  
Ika had run off to talk to Lee before she could say anything.  
"Oh well." she thought, " I can handle him for a few hours." 


	2. The Mall

15 minutes later they where all piled in to Ika's car, which was a 5 seater with a red paint job. Lee had brought his girl friend, Cecki, with him. Cecki was about Hika's age, with brown hair, she was close to 5 ' 5 feet tall. She was sitting in the back seat snugged up next to Lee. Lee was close to the same height with blond hair, he was year older then Hika.  
Hika sat in the front next to Ika, who was driving. She watched the world move around them, a bright blur. She watched as they passed the church & the fast food stores, the bank & the theater.  
Five minutes later they where at the mall. The mall was the largest in miles, it had three convince stores, a movie store, a food court, a shopping center, a hardware store & more.  
Ika turned of the engine & they got out of the car, locked the doors & walled inside. The inside of the mall was like most malls, tiled floor, wooden walls & overhead lights. Benches where spread out of the floor, by each bench was a trash can.  
The four of them headed toward the food court. Lee was telling Hika about the food at the new place, but Hika wasn't listening. She was looking at the stores as they passed them, nothing really stirred any interest in her.  
They walked passed a store selling stuff like glass figures & gems. Hika stopped at the window & looked in. Inside she could see a mirror & a collection of gems.  
Ika who had been in the lead stopped & turned around to see her, his expression showed him as a little worried.  
" What's wrong?" Lee asked him.  
" Nothing." Ika said, " You two go on ahead I'l meet you there."  
"Sure." grunted Lee, as him and Cecki walked on.  
Ika walked back to where Hika was looking in to the window.  
" You ok?" he asked Hika concerned.  
" Ya." she replied, "I'm going to go in here you coming?" " .. Sure." Hika pulled the door open, she & Ika walked in. Inside the store there where tables holding different gems and glass figures, there was a mirror standing up by the wall along with a old bookcase filled with books.  
Hika walked up to the gems. They were all different colors, Bright green, pale blue & many more. Hika picked up a red one & walked over to the bookcase. The volumes on it were very old & covered with dust. She pulled one out & blew the dust off it. By looking at the cover see could tell it was for magic. Even though she didn't believe in magic she held on to it.  
Ika was off in the corner looking at what seemed to be a old sword. He picked it up & walked to the check out, Hika followed him.  
At the check out was a old women, Hika hadn't seen her on her was in. The old women didn't say anything. She added up the total of there things & they payed her.  
Although Hika never said anything about it, the old women had scared her, but she also left her feeling like see had seen her before. 


End file.
